The following relates to medical arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with computed tomography (CT) simulations and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it finds application in simulating other types of imaging, such as single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), positron emission tomography (PET), three-dimensional x-ray imaging, ultrasound imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like.
In general, a computed-tomography system comprises an x-ray source and an x-ray detector which rotates around a subject to be examined. From several orientations, the subject is irradiated with an x-ray beam from the x-ray source. The x-ray detector receives x-radiation that has passed through the subject at the respective orientations and forms an attenuation profile for the orientation at issue. The attenuation profiles represent the attenuation of incident x-rays in the object due to and absorption or scattering of x-rays along the path of the x-rays through the subject at the orientation at issue.
Typically, the subject is positioned on a couch which is moved linearly into a cylindrical bore of a CT scanner. A CT scan is often an uncomfortable process for most people, especially young children. In the past, various approaches have been taken to put young children at ease with diagnostic imaging procedures. One known approach uses a book with animal characters. The animal characters explain the imaging procedure to the children. Another approach uses an animated presentation explanation of the imaging procedure. In this approach, a three dimensional toy walks children through the imaging procedure. Yet another approach uses a wooden toy model of a scanner which helps to explain to the children the imaging procedure. A typical ultrasound system acquires image information by positioning a probe on the surface of the subject with an acoustic coupling gel, transmitting a series of ultrasound waves into the object, and detecting the ultrasound echoes reflected therefrom. The known ultrasound training systems are not appropriate for children. In summary, the current approaches are not universal and not effective. In many cases, the unfamiliarity with the environment and lack of knowledge of the actual scanning process increases patient's anxiety which might lead to cancellations of scheduled scanning sessions with a corresponding financial impact on the health care providers.
The present application contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.